


миллион один (рождественское чудо)

by 314CYACHUU



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/314CYACHUU/pseuds/314CYACHUU
Summary: об электричках, бальзаме для губ со вкусом вишни, музыке из лифта, энтропии и тысяче и одной улыбке.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 11





	миллион один (рождественское чудо)

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается ванечке, ёлке на матфаке вышки, пластик фловер а.к.а. лучшей песне столетия и всем моим соджо энтузиасткам  
> мини-плейлист:  
> oneus - plastic flower  
> two door cinema club - next year  
> sleeping at last - two

_всё начинается с белых кроссовок — сохо приходит в них в универ. зимой, по снегу. в минус пятнадцать. ёнджо злится: этот придурок снова не заботится о себе! ёнджо собирается наругать его: мало того что в кроссовках, так ещё и без шарфика, заболеет же! но сохо оборачивается, улыбается так искренне и широко, и ёнджо, кажется, влюбляется, в девятьсот девеносто девять тысяч девятьсот девяносто девятый раз.  
_  
ёнджо слышал где-то, что можно влюбится в человека за 4 минуты наедине — однажды они с сохо приходят на первую пару только вдвоём (ким — староста, а ли, видимо, просто обожает топологию), это считается? тем же вечером сохо случайно засыпает в метро на плече ёнджо, всего на полминуточки, но киму хватает, чтобы влюбиться во второй раз. 

_влюбляться в сохо вообще стало привычкой ёнджо — он, конечно, не считал, но на день приходилось от трёх до девяносто двух раз. ёнджо влюблялся во всё — в сухие обветренные губы (которые абсолютно точно хочется поцеловать, а не намазать бальзамом), в привычку качать ногой, когда нервничает, в бесконечные чёрные толстовки — "они разные, вообще-то!", но особенно часто ёнджо влюблялся в улыбку сохо: приветственно-ободряющую по утрам, робкую с опущенным взглядом после похвалы преподавателя, широкую со сморщенным носиком в ответ на клоунство конхи, довольную и немного хитрую, когда ёнджо дарит ему шоколад на белый день — вряд ли тот вообще знает про этот праздник, раз уж они не в корее, так?_

третий раз случается в тот же день, когда ли, помявшись немного, хватает его на выходе из метро за запястье и протаскивает через толпу в попытке успеть на электричку — и хотя ёнджо всё равно собирает все шишки и "смотри куда прёшь!", сам ким бы так не смог. на электричку они все равно опаздывают, но просидеть полчаса на холодной станции не такая уж и плохая перспектива, когда есть, с кем поговорить и, возможно, оббежать станцию трижды: "прости, прости, я больше не буду так шутить!" – и счастливый смех заставляют ёнджо влюбиться четвёртый раз. 

_миллионный раз ёнджо влюбяется когда на матфаке ставят ёлку — сохо и конхи водят вокруг неё хоровод прямо перед экзаменом по геометрии, а потом ли (ёнджо не уверен, который из) притаскивает изниоткуда шапку деда мороза, и…  
— хохохо, малыш, скажешь дедушке своё желание? — смеётся сохо и хлопает себя по коленочке. нет, ну вот с чего он взял что ёнджо не присядет?_

_в следующий раз они видятся после рождества — когда ж произойти чуду, если не в такой день, решает ёнджо. сессия сдана, через три часа у него самолёт домой, и на всякий случай он морально готовится вырыть себе могилку возле бабушкиной дачи — копать промёрзшую землю желания нет, поэтому, прежде чем постучаться, ёнджо репетирует, что скажет. трижды. возможно, даже вслух. это не страшно, ёнджо, говорили они, это всего лишь подарок другу, говорили они, от такого ещё никто не умирал. ким ёнджо, видимо исключение - или это ли сохо, и так один большой источник энтропии, в тапочках-оленях, с растрёпанными волосами, мишурой на шее и удивлённо-радостной улыбкой создаёт больше беспорядка чем способно выдержать сердце ёнджо?  
— аньёнхасейо, чо-чонын ким ён… — запинается и переходит на родной корейский.  
— я знаю, придурок, мы с тобой полтора года вместе учимся. — фыркает сохо и…  
— миллион один, — случайно говорит вслух ким ёнджо, который абсолютно точно не считал, сколько раз он влюбился в ли сохо, чьи губы целуют гораздо мягче, чем думал ёнджо, и пахнут вишней — бальзам купил, что ли?_


End file.
